The Necromancer and the Hybrid
by HelloCutePanda
Summary: Klaus comes to New Orleans to take over the city. Looking to take down Marcus he goes to visit Marcus's witch only to find something completely different.


The store was always quiet this time of night. Just before closing, a chance to let the mind wander. Olivia loved those moments where she didn't have to do anything except sit and explore the random thoughts that would make her smile. There were a few thoughts that made her think she was a nut job, but most of the time they did have some significance, if only to her.

The chimes at the door snapped her to attention, green eyes looking to the man who entered the store. He was handsome, that was for sure, tall, lanky with just a hint of stubble. She graced him with a smile as she leaned across the counter, resting her weight along her forearms.

"Good evening, love." His warm voice filled the room, British by the sound of it.

"Good evening." She replied, her voice soft with just a hint of an accent, Spain perhaps? "Anything I can help you with?"

Blue eyes flickered over her for a moment, dark hair falling in waves across her shoulder, the loose dark blue blouse that opened enough to allow for a peak at curves of her breasts. Her blue jeans hung from lean hips, a tattoo of birds in flight against olive skin along her lower back in full view.

"Yes you can. I need you to send a message to Marcus."

The smile fell from her lips as she pulled herself off the counter to straighten. Her beautiful face hard as she looked him over, a gray Henley pulled across the hard plains of his chest, dark jeans and curly dirty blonde hair. Vampire.

It was then that he made a move to grab her. As his hand reached out for her she murmured something in Latin and he froze. His eyes narrowing as he tried to move, a soft growl emanating from his chest as he realized he was completely immobile.

Crossing her arms she tilted her head the side as she observed him, a water fall of dark hair cascading along her shoulder.

"You must be Klaus. Marcus told me about you. He said you were looking to take control of New Orleans."

"What did you do to me witch?" His voice hard, dark eyes filled with a promise of pain.

A dark eye brow lifted at the title. A faint smile touching the soft pink lips, oh she was going to enjoy this very much.

"Witch? Is that why you came after me? Did you think that hurting me was going to make Marcus give up his control of the city?"

"Killing you actually." A smirk touching his raspberry lips.

His flippant comment just irritated her. Flipping hair back across her shoulder leaned across the counter bringing her face within inches of his. Her warm breath fanning across his lips, she was quite a beauty now that he had a chance to look at her up close.

"You should have done a little more research before you came after me Klaus, because I am not a witch."

His eyes furrowed a bit in confusion as he listened to her. His jaw twitching as she continued to talk.

"I am a necromancer. I control the dead and you, _love_, are so very dead." She smiled brightly, a slender hand reaching out to caress his cheek. She could see the fury in his eyes as she pulled back, the smile falling from her lips, the hard look returning.

"I will kill you for this." He spit out, his whole body tense, willing his muscles to move, and yet he stood completely still.

"You were already going to kill me. And really? Making threats is not helping your current situation." She sighed as she boosted herself up onto the counter and sat Indian style, her fingers moving to play with the curls of his hair.

"I could easily make you my pet. Make you transform into a wolf. Are you just as handsome in your wolf form?" She mused, her head tilting to the side to observe him better.

He was too angry to say anything. His mind already cataloging the tortures he would do to her, anticipating the sound of her screams and the joy of listening to her beg for her life. It was odd though, the feeling of her hands against his skin, her fingers gently tugging at his hair. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him like this. He looked over her once more, her elbow resting against her thigh, her chin resting in the cup of her hand. Dark green eyes glazed over as she continued running her fingers through his hair.

The chimes at the door snapped her to attention, a woman coming in, stopping in surprise as she looked at Olivia on the counter and Klaus standing stock still with his hand still reaching out. Olivia smiled. Beautiful, Klaus thought as he watched her slide off the counter.

"Sorry, we are closed for the evening. Please come back tomorrow." Her softly accented voice sounded almost husky. The woman gave a slight nod and turned around and left. Olivia following her to the door to turn the sign to closed. Once finished she turned to look at Klaus once more. A thoughtful look pulling at her heart shaped face.

"Now what to do with you…." She still liked the idea of making him turn into a wolf and making him her pet. She would even let him sleep on the bed with her. A smile touching her lips at the thought of him in her bed. She wouldn't mind him as he was now, in her bed. 1000 years old. Just think of what he could do to her. A light blush flushed her cheeks. Klaus arching a brow as he watched the changing looks across her face. Sure, he came here to kill her, but that didn't take away from the fact that he was hot.

She however, was not that cruel to force him to be her pet or her lover for that matter. So she turned and opened the door before looking to him once more. A soft rush of Latin falling from her lips and suddenly he could move again. His arm falling to his side as he turned to look at her, making no move to go after her.

"I think tonight's little demonstration is enough of a warning. You come after me again and I will make you my dog."

Her face was hard as she spoke not a threat but a promise. It was then that he moved. He was graceful in the way he walked. The tap of his shoes the only sound in the store. Klaus paused before her, leaning down to bring her face close to his, the stubble of his cheek tickling the curve of hers as he murmured quietly in her ear.

"I will be seeing you around, necromancer."

Leaning back to look at her once more, his eyes promising that this was far from over. She graced him with another one of her lovely smiles.

"I look forward to it, Hybrid."

He gave her another long look before turning to walk out the door.


End file.
